


Wrong

by Tyranny_Mutt



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyranny_Mutt/pseuds/Tyranny_Mutt
Summary: Yugi has his first date with the Pharaoh and is having second thoughts.





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I didn't refer to Yami as, well, Yami in this and instead he's called things like the Pharaoh or Other Me like he is in canon. I'm trying something new out. Second, enjoy the story.

Yugi knew it was messed up. He didn’t need anyone telling him that. It was why his friends didn’t know and why he didn’t see himself telling them any time in the foreseeable future. He didn’t need their looks of shock and abject horror as he told them about his love life. Oh, sure, they might try and pretend to be supportive but he knew what they’d really be thinking. Hell, he thought it was wrong and he was the one doing it. 

“Partner? Is everything all right?” a voice inside his head asked.

Yugi sighed as he leaned back in his chair, the food on the table in front of him completely forgotten. 

“It’s nothing. Just thinking about school and stuff,” he lied.

“Yugi, are you having second thoughts about this? I know you had some reservations about our date...” the voice trailed off and all Yugi could hear was the word “Date” repeating itself in the back of his mind.

That word made it all feel so real. He was on a date. A date with a guy that had been dead for thousands of years. A guy with no name. A guy that had his face. 

This was so wrong on so many levels.

Suddenly, a transparent figure appeared in the seat across from him wearing a smiling face that made him feel as though he was looking into a mirror. It caused Yugi flinch and then feel guilty about it when that same smile faltered.

His other self looked away from him to stare out the window at random passersby and said, choosing to ignore his own previous question, “I wish I could eat with you. The food at Burger World looks good.”

“Yeah, it is...”

A guy he couldn’t even go on a real date with because he had no body. 

Yugi couldn’t believe how frigid the air suddenly felt and hoped he was just imagining things. He decided to pick up his burger and finally took a bite. It had gotten cold from just sitting there for so long but still tasted amazing. The food at Burger World really was good. 

He stopped his assault on his lunch when he heard the Pharaoh snicker. He looked up to see him smiling again and pointing to the spot on his own face that was just on the right side of his mouth. Yugi took the hint and wiped the side of his face with the palm of his hand. A hand that was now covered in sauce.

“It’s your own fault for not using a napkin.” The Pharaoh laughed and Yugi felt his face heat up at the sound.

Yes, their relationship was all kinds of messed up but how could he not fall for someone with a laugh like that? It was physically impossible.

Yugi saw his transparent hand resting on the table and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab it but he knew all he’d only be met with empty air and he felt a spot in his chest ache. 

“I don’t know,” Yugi found himself saying. 

His other self looked a him, his brow furrowed in confusion. 

Yugi sighed as he added, “Before you asked if I was having second thoughts about our date and I’m...I don’t know. This whole situation is just....”

“A little unorthodox, I know.”

“I was gonna say weird as hell but unorthodox works.”

The Pharaoh laughed again and Yugi wished he’d stop because it was making it impossible for him to break this off. 

But do you really want to break it off? A voice seemed to say in his head and it took him a moment to realise it wasn’t the Pharaoh’s and instead his own. Damnit, no. He didn’t want to. Not really. He liked his other self, he really did, but that was one of the problems. He was his “other self”. He couldn’t get past the fact that this was like some kind of weird magical selfcest. 

And he knew they were never going to have any kind of future together. It’s not like they could ever get married or start a family. He couldn’t even tell people about their relationship. 

“Yugi.”

He followed the Pharaoh’s eyes downward to see he’d placed a transparent hand over one of his and Yugi felt a tightening in his chest that bordered on painful. He couldn’t feel it. He couldn’t feel it at all. 

He couldn’t touch him. He couldn’t hold his hand, wrap his arms around him, kiss him...

That’s when Yugi felt sick to his stomach. He didn’t hate the idea of making out with someone that had his face. Normal people didn’t feel like way. Unless they were some kind of extreme narcissist, a normal person would be repulsed. Something was very wrong with him. 

“I can’t do this. I’m sorry, Other Me. I can’t.”

The Pharaoh pulled his hand away. He was still smiling and Yugi couldn’t help but feel disgusted with himself even more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my first foray into Puzzleshipping was okay. I'm not used to writing the more popular ships and stick to rarepairs and crack ones instead so this was definitely new for me. Also, please tell me if you spot any glaring spelling errors or anything. I couldn't FINE a beta reader for this because I don't know anyone that's into Puzzle. Seriously, don't know a single person.


End file.
